


Il Vero Macellaio

by Graffias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sembra la storia di uno psicopatico. Ma non lo è.<br/>"...ed infine, il Mio Piccolo Luogo si riempie del suono delle saracinesche che si abbassano, segnando inesorabilmente l’inizio di una Mia nuova notte."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Vero Macellaio

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 12-02-2009.

  
Sento le ultime chiacchiere prima che il Mio Piccolo Luogo si svuoti, il tintinnare di mazzi di chiavi e le ultime battute contornate da ignare risate: loro non sanno cosa si consumerà dopo che andranno via.  
Passi stanchi sul pavimento, qualcuno spegne con cura tutte le luci ed attiva gli allarmi – inutile, nessun allarme potrà fermarmi – ed infine, il Mio Piccolo Luogo si riempie del suono delle saracinesche che si abbassano, segnando inesorabilmente l’inizio di una Mia nuova notte.  
Sta piovendo; i lampi approfittano di alcune finestre socchiuse ed illuminano a sprazzi i piccoli sentieri che danno al Mio Piccolo Luogo l’aspetto di una scacchiera, se visto dall’alto. Non importa quante strade ci siano, non importa in quanti posti voi possiate nascondervi: il mio Sguardo Lucente vi vedrà, e l’Ascia della Giustizia calerà su di voi.  
Voi siete solo agnelli innocenti sull’Altare del Mio Dovere. È mio dovere maciullarvi. Ed è anche più forte di me, capite?  
Forse la paura vi spingerà a scappare, e correrete via, guardandovi ogni tanto alle spalle per vedere quanto io sia vicino ad afferrarvi. Illusi: oggi ha piovuto e il pavimento è infangato, potreste scivolare e facilitarmi il compito, non credete?  
O forse resterete pietrificati, provando ad immaginare di essere in un altro posto, di non star vivendo un simile orrore. E invece il dolore lo sentirete, eccome, un dolore forte, lento, ripetuto per l’esatto numero di volte che riterrò opportuno.  
La paura nasce e vive con me, io sono stato creato per essere la vostra paura: più la sento e più la vedo nei vostri occhi, più sono felice, estasiato. La vostra paura è la mia droga, i tatuaggi sulle mie braccia sono l’illustrazione del vostro pericolo, e cielo!, quanto li amo!  
Il ronzio che vi ha accompagnato per tutto il giorno adesso è per voi insopportabile: vorreste sentire le chiacchiere della gente, chiacchiere futili di stupide donne che criticano le abitudini dei propri mariti, o mariti che hanno paura di deludere le richieste delle mogli. Gli esseri umani sono proprio miseri ed inutili, eppure preferireste sentire loro piuttosto che quel ronzio che vi sta perforando il cervello, divorando la vostra essenza e scandendo un tempo che vi sembra infinito.  
Siete abituati al freddo, eppure adesso vorreste poter sudare, vorreste trovare un qualsiasi modo per esprimere il vostro terrore in modo naturale, senza dare nell’occhio. Ma la mia lama vi vede, e riluce del vostro orrore.  
Per tutta la notte il mio sguardo sarà puntato su di voi, per tutta la notte io vi torturerò mentre aspetteremo insieme la venuta del nuovo giorno per sapere chi di voi sarà la mia prima vittima.  
Più volte, mentre il tempo scorrerà troppo lentamente, vi chiederete quando finalmente finirà questo strazio; peccato che solo io potrò darvi la risposta.  
Sapete, anch’io sono impaziente di sapere a chi dovrò per primo tagliare finemente la tenera carne.  
Questo è il Mio Piccolo Luogo, io sono il Re indiscusso di questo supermercato, e voi, miei cari salumi, sappiate che non ci sarà banco frigo che possa nascondervi, né ora né mai: la mia lama rotante è solo per voi, e io sono nato per voi.  
Non chiamatemi Affettatrice, chiamatemi l’Unico Vero Macellaio.  
Vi aspetto.

  
 **Note finali:**  
\- il ronzio è ovviamente quello del banco frigo XD  
\- i "tatuaggi" sono gli adesivi che di norma hanno le affettatrici, con le illustrazioni su come usarle e le varie avvertenze.


End file.
